Elsword Mega Job Change
by UterenTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Is There Mega Job Change? Is it Real? Will Anyone Know? is there some that knows? Find Out On Elsword Mega Job Change!
1. Elsword Mega Job Change Chapter 1

Elsword: Mega Job Change? [Chapter 1]

Characters:

Elsword[IS]

Raven[RF]

Chung[IP]

Elesis[Grandmaster]

Ara[SD]

Aisha[DW]

* * *

Raider(My Own Made up character)[DragonKnight]

Elsword:-*Wakes Up*-

Chung: Hey Elsword.

Elsword: Hey Chung, Good Morning.

Elsword: Let's Wake the other's up , by spilling water on there heads.

Chung: Seriously.

Elsword: Yea

Chung: No.

Elsword: Fine suit yourself.

Chung: Im going to go check on the village.

Elsword:K...-*Pour's Water On Everyone's head*-

Others: ELSWORD!

Elsword: hahahahahaha! -*is laughing*-

Raven: Not funny, Where's chung.

Elsword: he went to check on the village.

Aisha: Ok.

Person 1: ahhhh! Phorus!

Elsword: The village. Let's go!

Others: Got it.

Elsword: Phantom Thrust!

Raider: Fire Dragon Fist!

Aisha: Chain Fireball!

Raven: X Crash!

Raider: Shield Thrust!

Ara: Secret Tiger Art: Fierce Tiger!

Chung: Land Demolisher! Earthquake!

Elesis: Sword Of Relics!

Phorus: agh...

Villager: Thanks!

Other Villager: Thank you!

Elsword: No Problem. It's Pretty Easy.

Others: THATS BECAUSE WE HELPED!

Elsword: No Because im the strongest.

Others: -_-

STAY TUNED FOR MORE Elsword!


	2. Elsword Mega Job Change Chapter 2

_**Elsword: Mega Class Change Chapter 2**_

_**Elsword: So Hey... What Are we gonna do?**_

_**Chung: Lets go find a quest**_

_**Raider: Can I Join Ya Guys**_

_**Elsword: YEA, just don't say Can I Join Ya Guys, like the letters are all capitalize**_

_**Raider: ok**_

_**Elsword: Lets split up into teams... Me, Chung , Raven and Raider.**_

_**Elsword: Oh Wait, I almost forgot, Raider , show us what ya got.**_

_**Raider: Ok... Sacred Dragon Art: Dragon Lotus Flaming Slash!**_

_**Elsword: WoW, your in.**_

_**Aisha: What About Us?**_

_**Elesis: Yea.**_

_**Elsword: Um, well, WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE SISTER?**_

_**Elesis: Magic...**_

_**Elsword: very funny. Anyways: Elesis, Ara and Aisha.**_

_**Elesis: I got a better idea... Me , Raider and Ara, Since were the strongest and Elsword , Chung , Raven and Aisha. Were Team A, and you Guys Are Team B.**_

_**Raider: K Got It.**_

_**Elsword: Fine.**_

_**-MeanWhile at an very very evil dimesion.-**_

_**Mysterious Evil Lord: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL DESTROY ELSWORD AND HIS FRIENDS AND SISTER, FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Servant: But Lord Wally, don't you remember the last time you guys fought.**_

_**Lord Wallly: that was like along time ago, but now I have been training non-stop and I found the Star Strength Crystal, now my power is 500 X More than last time we fought, but adding the training im 550 x stronger MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**_

_**Servant: What Ever.**_

_**Lord Wally: Now I don't need you anymore, im gonna kill, u so DIE!**_

_**Servent Dies**_

_**Lord Wally: Now to go to their dimesion, mwahhahahahahhaa.**_

_**-MeanWhile at Team A-**_

_**Raider: Where are we going exactly?**_

_**Elesis: **_**_Altar of Dedication_**_** , Very Hard.**_

_**Ara: Are you Sure About This?**_

_**Elesis: YES, I AM , MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.**_

_**-STAY TUNED FOR MORE ELSWORD!-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**You guys are probably wondering why , I made elsword say **__**Oh Wait, I almost forgot, Raider , show us what ya got.**_

_**Cause Elsword was gonna arrange the groups/teams by their strength and power but than, instead he said **__**Me, Chung , Raven and Raider.**_

_**So When Elsword: **__**Um, well, WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE SISTER? Cause elesis went to get some food real quick. But Elsword Didn't think that would happen that fast.**_


	3. Elsword Mega Job Change Chapter 3

Elsword Mega Job Change?: Chapter 3 , The Altar Of Evil.  
Characters:

Elsword[IS]

Raven[RF]

Chung[IP]

Elesis[Grandmaster]

Ara[SD]

Aisha[DW]

Raider[DK]

Welcome Back For More Elsword!

Something Tells me Elesis is starting to do this and go crazyish, said Raider whispering to Ara.

Ara: Yea I think so Two, get it two?

Raider:Yea , -*Laughs*-

Elesis: Ready?!

Others: Yea!

-MeanWhile at Team B-

Elsword: I don't like this arrangement

Chung: Well Of Course , You Don't

Raven: Well , lets go find a dungeon... how about Altera core?

Chung: Sure! What about you Elsword?  
Elsword: I Got a better idea. Lets go to... THE HEART OF THE SPIRE, HARD! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Raven: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Chung: YEA ARE YOU?!

Elsword: No , Im ADVENTUROUS!

Raven: -_-, how about **Spiral Corridor** , hard

Elsword: Close Enough Lets Go!

-Meanwhile at something very evily-

Lord Wally: Send In the Lunatic Psyker.

Servant: Yes Sir!  
-Meanwhile Back at Team A-

Elesis: This is fun!

Raider: Sacred Dragon Art: Crimson Flaming Roar!

Elesis: SONIC BLADE!

Ara: **Secret Tiger Art:**Fierce Tiger

-MeanWhile Back At Team B-

as Team B was just about to Enter Spiral Corridor, hard The Lunatic Appears

Elsword Gasps

Elsword: Who are you!

Mysterious Voice: Who am I? Why I am The Lunatic Psyker!

Raven: What?!

-STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND MORE ELSWORD-


	4. Elsword Mega Job Change Chapter 4

Elsword: Mega Job Change, Chapter 4: Lunatic DOOM

Elsword: What are you doing here

Lunatic Psyker: I am here to destroy you

Raven: yea will lets just test that theory.. X CRASH!

Lunatic Psyker: -Dodges-

Raven: grrrr...

Elsword: Something doesn't feel right..

Chung: LAND DEMOLISHER: HEAVY ARMS.

Lunatic Psyker: you missed.

Chung: grrr

Elsword: CRESCENT CUT!

Lunatic Psyker: Hahaha, you will never catch me.

Elsword:( How could just dodge our attacks just like that... grrr, just not good)

Lunatic Psyker: Psychic... STORM!

Elsword: agghh... so powerful

Chung: how... he's so powerful

Raven: too...much...

Aisha: too fast...

Team B Faints

Lunatic Psyker: now that, thats done, time to take care of Elesis , Raider and Ara.

-Meanwhile at Team A-

Elesis: SONIC BLADE!

Ara:Tiger Stance 3:Earth Axis

Raider: Dragon's Prideful Roar!

DUNGEON COMPLETE

All(Elesis, Raider, Ara): ALL RIGHT!

Elesis: Im Starvin lets go eat some lunch

Raider: Ok

As Elesis, Raider and Ara were going to eat some lunch, LUNATIC PSYKER APPEARS!

Lunatic Psyker: Well well well if it isn't Elesis, Raider and Ara

Elesis: -*Gasp*-

Raider: Who are you!

Lunatic Psyker: Who am I? Hahahhahaha... silly Raider, Me? I am the Lunatic Psyker , sent here to destroy you.

Ara: Yea well lets just test that theory.

Lunatic Psyker: hahaha, I remember those exact words, hmm who was the one who said oh yea huh.. it was Raven.

Raider: What?! How do you know Raven.

Lunatic Psyker: Well Um, I fought them like a while ago.

Elesis: Them?!

Lunatic Psyker: Oh yea I haven't mentioned them, I mean Elsword , Chung, Aisha and Raven

Elesis: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ELSWORD!

Lunatic Psyker: Oh right , your Elsword's sister , well I just kick the crap out of them, there all knocked out back over by Peita Dungeon Entrance.

Elesis(ANGRY MODE): YOU SUN OF A... YOUR GOING DOWN.

Lunatic Psyker: BRING IT ON!

- STAY TUNED FOR MORE ELSWORD!-


	5. Elsword Mega Job Change Chapter 5

Elsword Chapter 4: Psychic Fighting

Elesis(ANGRY): GRRRRR! JUGGERNAUT BLAST!

Lunatic Psyker: -*Dodges*-

Raider: DragonKnight's Dragon Blast!

Lunatic Psyker: PSYCHIC STORM!

Ara: Tiger Stance 4: RAGING WAVE

Lunatic Psyker: -*Dodges*-... Is that best you got, will show you a real attack.. DOOMS DAY!

Elesis: SWORD OF RELICS

Attack Blocked

Lunatic Psyler: -*Gasp*- WHAT?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE.

Elesis: NOT AS MUCH AS IM GONNA DESTROY YOU! SONIC... BLADE!

Lunatic Pskyer: Quicksliver Accel!

Raider: ROAR OF THE ANCIENT THUNDER HOLY DRAGON!

Lunatic Psyker: PSYCHIC STORM

Raider: hrg, so much power...

Ara: **Secret Tiger Art:** Fierce Tiger!

Lunatic Psyker: Reverse Reactor !

Ara: agh... too strong..

Elesis: grrr IM GONNA SHOW YOU REAL POWER!.. SWORD OF... RELICS!

Lunatic Psyker: DOOMS DAY X3!

Elesis: aghh, how...could this be..

-Meanwhile at Team B-

Elsword: ugh... what happened.. my head hurts

Raven: I don't know , last thing I remember someone appear and oblirated us.

Chung: yea...

Elsword: ELESIS, we gotta go check on the others

-Meanwhile at the evil dimesion-

Servant: Sir the Dimesion portal is finally ready.

Lord Wally: perfect now I can plot my revenge and destroy elsword and his friends MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA.

Servant: Sir one of them is Elsword's sister, I think the red haired girl.

Lord Wally: hmmm... Servant

Servant: Yes sir?

Lord Wally: Fire Up the Dimesion portal

Servant: Yes sir, but It may take awhile to warm up.

Lord Wally: WHAT?! , You know what I don't care, just go!

Servant: Ok sir.

-Meanwhile back at Team B-

Elsword: I think they may be at the dungeon entrance.

Raven: Ok lets go.

Chung: Right!

-Team B finally arives at the dungeon entrance-

Elsword: Sis? Sis? SIS!

Over here, Elesis says very quietly

Raven: what was that?

Chung: it came from over there, I think it might be the others

Elsword: ok lets go.

Elsword: SISTER!

Elesis: i'll..be..fine..-*falls asleep*-

Elsword: HURRY WE HAVE TO GET THEM TO A MEDICAL CENTER OR A HEALER!

Chung: Right.

Raven: Got it.

Elsword: HURRY!

-STAY TUNED FOR MORE ELSWORD!-

While Elsword and the others are getting Elesis, Raider and Ara , to a medical center.

Will Lord Wally will be able to make to where Elsword and the others are or will the machine explode and destroy Wally. Find out next time Elsword.


End file.
